Merry Christmas Hotstuff
by jenny crum
Summary: The sequel to my oneshot You're The One, see what happens when 1 year later our favorite team is on Christmas Vacation and Penelope has some happy news for her hotstuff
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my oneshot You're The One

Several Months Later

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia Morgan was smiling as she looked down at the positive pregnancy results in her hand, the doctor put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I am so happy for you and Derek". Penelope looked up and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, this is going to be the best Christmas ever", the doctor laughed and said, "what are your plans for Christmas"?, Penelope said, "our family is heading up to Daves cabin".

Jamie said, "that sounds like a lot of fun", Penelope said, "ohhh it is, we are going to go sleding, build snowmen, have hot cocoa, get our own tree and decorate it and sing carols and not to mention an amazing Christmas dinner". Jamie laughed and said, "you have a great time and I'll see you after you get back okay"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay Jamie".

She stood up and walked over and hugged Jamie and said, "thank you for making this the best Christmas ever", Jamie laughed and said, "you are very welcome but I didn't do anything but give your results". Penelope slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "I can't wait to tell Derek", she looked at Jamie and said, "I think I'm going to wrap the results up and give them to Derek on Christmas morning".

Jamie said, "I bet he is going to love that gift when he opens it", Penelope said, "me to" as she turned and headed toward the door", she stopped and turned around and said, "Merry Christmas Jamie". Jamie said, "thanks and have fun", Penelope said, "don't worry I will" before she disappered out of the room, Jamie laughed and shook her head before closing Penelopes chart and going to her next patient.

Derek was just finishing with the last of his paperwork, he closed the file and said, "alright who's ready to get out of here and head up to the cabin"?, Emily laughed and said, "I am, I am" causing Derek to laugh. Reid said, "I think Dave and your mom are already there he left a couple of hours ago", Emily said, "I know that Jack and Henry are definitely ready to go, they can't wait for the fun to start".

Reid said, "Jack is so excited, he wants to go sleeding with everybody like he did last year", Hotch walked out of his office and closed his door and said, "is everybody ready to head out"?, Derek said, "yep, just waiting on Penelope". Hotch said, "Jack is already packed he got finished right before we came to work this morning, he is so excited to get to make another snow man and play in the snow with Henry".

Derek smiled and then pulled his buzzing cell off of his side, he grinned as he read the message from Penelope, Hotch said, "Penelope I take it"?, he said, "yeah she left early she had a few last minute things to pick up but she told me that she is ready to get this vacation started". Hotch chuckled and said, "well then let's get this show on the road" as everybody headed toward the elevators.

JJ walked up and wrapped her arms around Reid and said, "hello Spence", he said, "are you ready for some fun in the snow"?, she said, "yes please" as she kissed him on the cheek. A few minutes later they were heading toward their cars, Derek said, "baby girl and me will be there as soon as we can and be careful everybody because traffic is going to be a bear" and everybody agreed as they hopped into their cars and pulled away from the BAU.

When Derek walked into their house about half an hour later he saw Penelope putting a bow on top of a gift and putting it in her purse, he walked over and kissed her on the lips and said, "who's gift is that"?, she said, "it's yours and trust me when I say you are going to loveeeee it". He said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "and I love you to Mr. Morgan".

Penelope said, "are you ready to head out"?, Derek said, "let me grab a few things and then we can be on our way", she said, "alright sugar shack", he laughed and said,  
"what am I going to do with you"?, she said, "play your cards right and we'll see later". He said, "I'll hold you to that" as he disappeared into their bedroom only to come out a few minutes later with several bags of wrapped gifts.

Penelope said, "wow hotstuff, where did you have those hidden"?, he said, "ohhhhh I had them put away where you couldn't find them because most of them are yours my beautiful but snoopy wife". She said, "well you have a lot in that pile over there to" and then she stuck out her tongue causing him to laugh, he walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "are you ready to get this vacation started"?, she sighed happily and said, "more than ready" as they headed out to get the things packed into the car.

A few minutes later they were pulling away from their house and Penelope couldn't help but smile knowing that things were going to change this Christmas and she couldn't wait to hold the little bundle of joy in her arms. She intertwined fingers with Derek and grinned as they started singing with the radio, she threw her head back and said, "this is going to be a great Christmas", Derek said, "that it is sweetness, that it is" as they hit the highway heading toward Daves cabin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 2

Derek and Penelope were the last to arrive because of an unplanned stop becuase he couldn't keep his hands off of her, they pulled off the road and hopped into the  
back of their SUV and went at it like a couple of teenagers. Penelope came so close to telling him about the baby but stuck to her guns and kept her mouth shut about  
the news.

When they pulled up out front Dave and Fran met them and they were closely followed by the rest of the gang they helped carry in the bags and bags of presents that they  
had brought for everybody. Reid said, "did you leave anything in the store Morgan"?, Emily laughed and said, "pot meet kettle, the gifts you brought reach half way  
up the wall Spencer".

Derek said, "pretty boy, pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "guilty as charged, something tells me that this Christmas is going to be one that we will remember for  
the rest of our lives". Penelope hugged him and said, "I have a feeling that you are right Reid", Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her  
neck and whispered, "you are so sexy right now".

She laughed and said, "later stud later I promise", he gently bit down on her neck causing her to gasp in pleasure, Henry ran outside and looked up at Penelope and said,  
"are you awight"?, she said, "of course sweetpea, why wouldn't I be"?, he shook his finger at Derek and said, "he biting you and dats bad", JJ said, "that's right it  
is very bad to bite people, shame shame on you Morgan for biting Penelope".

Derek dropped ot one knee in front of Henry and said, "I'm sorry buddy, I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was playing", Henry looked up at Penelope and said, "weally"?,  
she held out her pinky and said, "pinky promise I'm fine". Henry threw his arms around Derek and whispered, "me know you no huwt her" and then ran inside the house to  
play with Jack.

Hotch said, "what took you two so long, you should have been here a long time ago", Penelope blushed and Dave said, "ohhhhhhh I think I know what happened, something  
tells me that they made an unplanned stop". Derek said, "you would be right Dave", Fran smiled and said, "the important thing is that everybody is here now safe and  
sound", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they grabbed the bags and headed inside to get settled in.

Dave laughed and said, "you two are in the last room at the end of the hall", Penelope giggled and whispered something into Dereks ear, he said, "that would be the room  
gorgeous". JJ shook her head and said, "behave children or I'll spank you both", Derek said, "ohhhhhhhh don't worry she get spanked later Jayje and that's a big big  
promise".

JJ laughed and said, "TMI Morgan", Reid laughed and shook his head as he put the last of the bags on the bed, as they headed back downstairs he pulled Penelope to the  
side and whispered, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah I'm fine, why"?, he said, "you are looking a little pale". She said, "no I'm fine, a little tire but I promise  
that I'm fine".

He kissed her cheek and said, "your nephew was hoping that you could read him a story tonight", she smiled from ear to ear and said, "I would love to", he said, "ohhh  
Henry will loved that" as they stepped down into the living room. Fran said, "I was thinking that maybe tonight we could have hamburgers and hotdogs, how does that  
sound"?, the room was filled with cheering from everybody in the room.

Fran said, "alright dinner will be ready in a few minutes" as she turned around and headed into the kitchen closely followed by Penelope, JJ and Emily, once the men  
were alone in the room Hotch said, "is the plan still the same that we will get the tree this weekend"?, Dave said, "there are plenty of trees out there for us to pick  
from".

Derek said, "baby girl and I brought the stuff for the gingerbread houses", Reid said, "I heard Henry and Jack talking about that a few minutes ago", Derek said, "and  
we brought a lot of extras just in case we get hungry and start snacking on the houses". Dave laughed and said, "that was a good idea", Hotch said, "especially with  
this bunch here" the men all nodded their heads in agreement.

The women were in the kitchen talking about sledding and Penelope said, "I brought stuff so that the boys can make their own ornaments to hang on the tree", JJ said,  
"I saw those kits on tv and started to get Henry one but he ran through the store and I forgot all about it". Penelope said, "no problem Jayje I brought plenty for  
everybody".

A few hours later after a delicious meal and a movie Penelope was sitting on the bed beside Henry and Jack reading them a story, Jack smiled as he heard her telling about  
the fairy princess and the horse that flew her away from the bad men. By the time the story was over both boys were peacefully asleep, she stood up and tucked them both  
in and kissed them on the cheek before heading to the door.

As she watched the two little boys sleeping she put her hand on her stomach and smiled, she couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms and hold it tight and read it  
stories like she did Henry and Jack. She headed back to her room and smiled when she saw her husband sleeping on his side, she dropped her robe and slid in bed in front  
of him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you", she snuggled closer and said, "I love you to", it wasn't long before they  
both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 3

Penelope woke up the next morning to the feeling of her husbands lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "I love the way you wake me up", she rolled over onto her back and wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he smiled and said, "if I remember correctly you liked my good mornings and good nights to", she laughed and said, "ohhhhhh that I do my love that I do" as she captured his lips with hers.

Dereks hand slid down under the cover and slid down her thigh and she moaned in pleasure as his fingers found their way to the crotch of her panties, just as Derek was sliding home they pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door. Derek said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Fran Rossi, Derek said, "morning momma", Fran took a deep breath and said, "sorry to wake you but breakfast is ready".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh we will be right down, I'm starving this morning", Fran laughed and said, "see you in a few minutes then" and backed out of the room closing the door behind her. Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "if we hurry we have time for a quick shower", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "ohhhh a shower does sound good but we will have to be quiet".

Derek watched as she jumped up and ran into the bathroom and looked over her shoulder and said, "are you coming"?, he jumped up and ran toward her and said, "soon we both will be" and she laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and crashed his lips against hers. A few mintues later they walked into the kitchen laughing and Fran winked at her and said, "working on my grandbabies I hope"?, Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhhhh yeah" as they joined the rest of the family at the table.

When Penelope looked down at the food she said, "everything looks so good Fran", she said, "I wanted everybody to get a good breakfast since we're going to be outside in the snow". Jack said, "I can't wait to make a bigggggg snowman", Henry said, "me eifer", JJ ruffled his hair and said, "finish your breakfast", he laughed and said,  
"tayyyyyy momma" and then started eating his eggs.

As Penelope looked around the table she smiled knowing that next Christmas her and her hotstuff would have a little bundle and she couldn't wait, she looked down at Jack and Henry and wondered if the child she was carrying was a boy. Derek leaned in and said, "eat your breakfast sweetness because we're going to have fun out in that snow to".

Penelope giggled and said, "I can hardly wait", Fran looked at Penelope and could tell that something was different, it was like, well it was almost like she was glowing today. She took a sip of her coffee and smiled hoping that she was soon going to be getting the news that she was going to be a grandma, she was so glad that her baby boy had finally found the woman that completed him and he had definitley found that in Penelope.

After everybody was finished with breakfast and the clean up was done everybody bundled up and headed outside, for the first few minutes everybody was involved in a huge snowball fight. They had several teams and they were spread out all over the yard, Derek laughed as he hit Spencer in the stomach with a snowball, Reid in turn threw one back hitting Derek in the shoulder.

Penelope snickered and Derek said, "soooooo not funny baby girl", she said, "but the look on your face when Spencer nailed you with that snowball was absolutely without a doubt priceless". Derek said, "ohhhhhhh you're going to get it" and started chasing Penelope around the tress at the side of the house, Henry and Jack instantly ran to her defense and tackled Derek to the ground.

Penelope said, "my heroes" as she threw her arms around the boys, Derek said, "heyyyyyyy no fair", Jack said, "you snooze you lose uncle Derek", he said, "ohhhhh you two better run" and the air was filled with squeals as Derek ran after the two boys. Jack ran and said, "you can't catch me" and Henry ran straight into the arms of his daddy and said, "det me daddyyyyyyyyy" as he buried his head in the curve of Reids neck.

JJ laughed as she watched Henry point his finger at Derek and laugh, Jack picked up a huge snowball and hit Derek in the back, Derek said, "ohhhhh you got me" and fell to the ground. Jack ran over and put his foot on Dereks chest and said, "I did it, I killed the dragon", Derek wrestled him to the ground and started tickling him, he said, "helppppppppp Henry, helpppppppp".

Henry ran over and climbed on Dereks back and said, "I dot you now", Derek said, "you think so huh"?, the little boy said, "yeahhhhhhhhhhhh" but he squealed and laughed as Derek started tickling him and Jack. Penelope stood there watching as her husband played with the two boys and as she continued to watch she couldn't wait to see him with their child and that brought a huge smile to her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 4

The family played outside in the snow for several hours before Fran said, "how about we go inside and warm up"?, at first they didn't want to but when she said, "we can have hot chocolateeeee" everybody smiled as they headed inside. Penelope, JJ and Emily helped Fran in the kitchen with the cocoa while the men get the snowsuits off of the boys.

Penelope couldn't help but smile when she looked out the window and saw the snow peppering down outside, she said, "ohhhhh how beautiful", JJ looked up and said, "ohhh it is, I love times like these". Fran said, "looking out at that snow reminds me of when Derek was a boy", the girls stood there and listened to Fran tell a story about when Derek was little.

Emily said, "I can so see little Derek outside playing in the snow", Fran said, "ohhhh he loved it, well that was until his father was killed and then he lost interest in almost everything and everybody". Penelope said, "but that little boy grew up into an amazing man and that man is now my husband", Fran said, "and I have to admit that I have never seen him as happy as he is with you, you complete my baby boy".

Penelope said, " and he completes me, I love your son with all of my heart, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know what I would have done without him". Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "you are like a breath of fresh air in my sons life and I don't know what he would do without your either Penelope".

Jack looked at his dad and said, "when do we get to make snowmen"?, Dave said, "after we warm up and have some hot cocoa", Henry said, "yayyyyy", Derek laughed and said,  
"you don't like playing in the snow do you"?, Henry said, "uh huh uncle Dewekkkkkk". Derek grinned and said, "we will be going back outside in a little while and then we can build that snowman" and then the 2 little boys cheered and were still cheering when the women came back into the room with the cocoa.

Derek got up and walked over to Penelope and got the tray and kissed her on the cheek and said, "here sweetness let me get that for you", she said, "awwww thank you so much hotstuff". Derek carried the tray over and put it on the table and one by one everybody picked up their cups and when they took a sip of their cocoa Jack said,  
"ohhhhhhhh this is yummyyyyy".

Henry said, "me lubs da mershemewwos", JJ wiped his mouth and said, "yes we can see that", Reid smiled and said, "he's just like his daddy in that department", JJ then laughed out loud as she saw marshmallows all around Reids mouth. Emily said, "I love this time of year especially when we don't have to work", Hotch wrapped his arms around her and said, "and we are off for the rest of the year soooooo enjoy it while you can Em".

Emily sighed happily and said, "growing up I was all over the place but I always liked being around snow at Christmas time", JJ said, "ohhhh I know what you mean there Em". Penelope said, "being from California we didn't get much snow but there were a few times that mom and dad would pack us up and take us on a family trip up in the snowy mountains and I loveddddd that".

About an hour later everybody bundled back up and headed outside, once everybody was outside Penelope said, "why don't we let the men build the daddy snowman and the women can build the mommy snowman and Jack and Henry can build the baby snowman"?, Henry said, "wike a famwy"?, Penelope said, "exactly right sweetpea, we can have our own little snowman family".

The men went to one area of the yard, the women beside them in another area and Jack and Henry in another area right beside the girls and they all started working on their snowmen. Penelope looked up and saw that Henry and Jack were almost finished with theirs and she had to admit that they were doing an awesome job, she then glanced over her shoulder and winked at her husband as she saw that they were starting on their top layer.

She then turned back to their snowman and laughed because she hadn't had this much fun in years, a few minutes later they were all standing back and looking at their snowman family. The women pulled out their cells and started snapping pictures so that they would always have those memories, Penelope felt her husbands arms wrapping around her, she relaxed into his embrace and sighed happily as they stood there looking at their work.


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 5

After a long hard day outside playing in the snow everybody was now inside getting warm before dinner, Fran and Dave were fixing a huge Spaghatti dinner with all the fixings and for dessert they were making chocolate chip cookies. Penelope was sitting in the floor in front of the fireplace when she felt Dereks hand in hers, she took a deep breath and said, "today was amazing wasn't it"?, he said, "that it was".

She rested her back against his chest and said, "everything is so amazing here", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "and I love that we are all here together for the holidays". She yawned and said, "me to hotstuff, me to", it wasn't long before Dave came to the door and said, "dinner's ready", everybody got up and started making their way toward the table.

Emily said, "ohhhhh this smells delicious", Dave said, "and trust me it tastes delicious to", JJ and Hotch made sure the boys were up at the table before sitting down beside their spouses. Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and then sat down beside his wife, Penelope took a bite of her bread and said, "ohhhhh is this homemade bread to Dave"?, he said, "but of course".

The family then spent the next half hour or so eating their dinner before Fran said, "who wants cookies"?, Henry and Jack in unison said, "me meeeeeeeeeee", she got up and walked into the kitchen and came back in with a huge plate of cookies. Penelope reached over and took one and said, "ohhhhhhhhh this is yummy", Derek grinned as he watched her take another bite of her cookie.

Dave said, "I was wondering if after dinner everybody would like to watch a movie"?, Jack said, "do you have nemo"?, Dave said, "I sure do", Emily said, "well you've made 2 friends for life now Dave". Hotch laughed and said, "we end up watching that movie at least 3 times a week when we aren't away on a case", Reid said, "yeah us to".

Fran and Dave put the dishes into the dishwasher and then joined the rest of their family in the living room, the boys were in the floor in front of the couch and they were definitley ready to watch their favorite movie. Penelope was sitting between Dereks legs with her back against his chest, he slid his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach as the movie started.

Penelope glanced down and smiled as she put her hands on top of Dereks, maybe she should just go ahead and tell him now, she bit down on her lip and thought about how happy he was going to be. Derek leaned down and whispered, "what's on that mind of yours"?, she said, "oh nothing, just thinking about what an amazing Christmas this is going to be".

Derek kissed the side of her neck and smiled as he leaned back against the couch, everybody sat cuddled up as about 90 minutes later the ending credits were rolling up the screen. Dave turned the movie off and whispered, "our little munchkins are asleep", Reid and Hotch got up and picked their boys up and headed upstairs, Emily and JJ followed closely but stopped at the top of the stairs and said, "good night everybody, see ya in the morning" before disappearing down the hall toward their two bedrooms.

Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I think I'll head on up and get ready for bed", he smiled and said, "I'll be up soon, I want to talk to mom about something first". She yawned and said, "sounds like a plan handsome" and Derek watched her butt sway as she headed up the stairs, he made sure that his bride was gone before he walked over to his mom and Dave.

Dave said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "nope, everything's perfect", Fran said, "what did you want to talk to us about"?, he said, "I was just checking to make sure that Santa wink wink was going to be here on Christmas morning"?, Dave said, "ohhhhh yeah Santa will be here". Derek kissed his mom and said, "good night momma, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning".

Fran smiled and said, "good night baby boy", Dave said, "goodnight son", after Derek disappeared at the top of the stairs Fran said, "something tells me that by the time Christmas is over we're going to get news that we are going to be grandparents". Dave kissed her lips and said, "you think so"?, she said, "Penelope is practically glowing so yes I definitely think so", Dave leaned over and whispered something into her ear causing her to laugh and take him by the hand and say, "lead the way Mr.  
Rossi, lead the way" as they headed toward their room.


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 6

When Derek woke up the next morning he opened his eyes and found himself alone, he got up and walked over to the bathroom door and looked inside and saw that it to was empty. He quickly changed his clothes and made his way downstairs, when he walked into the kitchen he saw Penelope helping his mom with breakfast, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck.

She smiled and said, "well good morning", he said, "I'll show you a good morning sweetness", she giggled and said, "heyyyyy that's my line", Fran laughed as she watched the two carry on like a couple of teenagers. Derek said, "I woke up to an empty bed goddess, that is a naughty naughty girl", she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
"sorry my love but I was hungry this morning".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "that's quite alright gorgeous buttttt" she turned around and kissed his lips and said, "don't worry I'll make up for it later tonight". He winked at her and said, "I'll hold you to that" as he got a cup out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee, Fran said, "why don't you go and get the others and tell them that breakfast is ready".

Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "sure will momma" as he turned around and headed into the other room to come back with the rest of the crew a few very short minutes later. The got into their seats and after grace was said over the meal they started digging in, Penelope said, "these pancakes are the best I've had in a long long time Fran".

She said, "I put some chocolate chips in them this time, I thought that we could all use the extra boost of energy", she nodded her head yes in agreement as she took another bite. Derek wiped his mouth and said, "so what's on the schedule for today"?, Dave said, "I think we are suppose to go out and pick out or tree", Fran said,  
"we are going to put it on the back porch for a day or so and let it settle a little before we put it in the living room beside the fireplace".

JJ said, "how about after we get the tree back here and on the back porch we go sledding"?, Jack and Henrys eyes lite up and they looked at Dave and then in unison said,  
"pweaseeeeeeeeee". Dave laughed and said, "alright sledding it is" and the room was filled with the sound of cheering as they continued eating the delicious pancakes that Fran and Penelope had prepared.

After everybody was finished eating breakfast and the dishes were all in the dishwasher Penelope headed upstairs to get ready, once she stepped inside her bedroom she was hit with a wave of nausea and ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Reid had forgotten his gloves and headed upstairs to his room to get them when he heard gagging coming from Penelope and Dereks room.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside and said, "Garcia are you alright"?, Penelope got up and rinsed her mouth out and said, "I'm fine my heap of gray matter, just fine". Reid walked over and said, "Garcia you've been pale, tired and now you're vomiting, are you pregnant"?, she looked up and said, "ohhhh please don't tell Derek Spencer, please".

Reid grinned and hugged her and said, "congratulations, I'm so happy for you", she sighed and said, "thank you", he said, "when are you going to tell Morgan"?, she said,  
"I'm planning on telling him Christmas morning". Reid said, "he is going to be thrilled", Penelope said, "do you really think so", he nodded his head and said, "I know so".

She said, "you better get downstairs before Jayje comes looking for you", he nodded his head and said, "you're right", he turned and headed toward the door but turned around and said, "and don't worry your secret is safe with me". Penelope said, "thanks Spencer", he winked and said, "anytime" before walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

Penelope put her hands on her stomach and said, "we better get ready little one and get back down to your daddy before he gets worried", she grabbed her clothes and quickly changed and then made her way downstairs to join the rest of her family. Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "I was getting ready to come check on you", she said, "sorry handsome, I couldn't decide what to wear".

Dave smacked his hands and said, "is everybody ready to go pick out our tree"?, and the room was filled with everybody saying, "yeahhhhhhhhh" as they ran out the door and up the path to find their perfect tree. 


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 7

Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl as they walked through the snow, he said, "everything is so beautiful isn't it sweetness"?, she looked around at all of snow and said, "it sure is, I love this time of year, especially here in the mountains". The birds were chirping, the sun was trying to shine from behind the big white clouds and the snow was starting to lightly fall when they stopped and started looking at trees.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "have I told you how much I love you this morning"?, she ran her finger up his chest and said, "I don't think so". He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you like midnight loves the moon" and then leaned in and pressed his lips sweetly against hers.

JJ looked around and said, "heyyyyyyy you're not suppose to be making out you're suppose to be looking for a tree", Penelope stuck out her tongue at her friend and said,  
"don't be a hater Jayje". JJ laughed and said, "ha ha very funny Garcie" as she picked up a snowball and threw it at her, Penelope laughed and said, "wowwww look at that tree".

Emily said, "oh that's perfect", Dave walked over and said, "I would have to agree with you, that is the tree, that is our perfect tree", everybody then watched as he started chopping it down. A few minutes later the tree was ready to go and Dave said, "alright let's head em up and move em out", Henry said, "when tan we pway"?, JJ said, "we have to take the tree back first and grab the sleds and then we can play as long as you want".

Jack and Henry were yelling, "yayyyyyyyyyy" as they ran past everybody to be up front with Dave and their tree, the walk back didn't take long and soon the women were watching the men carry the tree up into the back room so that it could settle. When they walked back out Dave said, "alright let's go get the sleds" and the boys were more than ready as they walked into the storage building and came back out with their sleighs.

Derek said, "I can't wait to be able to put my arms around you as we slid down the hill", she giggled and said, "ohhhh I like the sound of that", he kissed her lips and said, "me to sweetness, me to". The happy family then made their way up the hill and after they got to the top decided the order they were going to slid down the hill the first time.

Reid slid down with Henry and Emily with Jack, JJ and Hotch slid down alone followed by Derek and his baby girl and finally Dave and Fran, everybody was laughing and having a great time as they slid down the hill again and again. Derek sat down and said, "here you go sweetness, you can sit rightttttt here" as he patted the sled in front of him.

She sat down and said, "are you gonna wrap those big strong arms around me"?, he said, "you bet I am", she laughed as he wrapped them snuggly around her and as they started down the hill she squealed. They continued to ride up and down the hill until Jack and Henry were ready to head back to the house, the promise of cookies and hot cocoa was more than enough to get them inside, at least for a little while.

While everybody was drinking their cocoa in the living room Penelope snuck off and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, she opened the fridge and reached inside and grabbed a piece of ham and started eating it. As she chewed it up she reached up into the cabinet and got a glass and poured herself some milk, she stood there eating and drinking unaware that JJ and Emily were watching from the door.

Emily looked at JJ and mouthed the words, "she's pregnant" and JJ nodded her head yes as they walked closer to their friend, Penelope swallowed her milk and said, "hi girlies how are ya"?, they sat down at the table and JJ leaned in and whispered, "is there something that you want to tell us"?, she said, "wh wh what are you talking about Jayje, what could I possibly have to tell ya"?, Emily shook her head and said, "ohhhhh PG PG PG".

Penelope said, "I'm fine, I promise, there is nothing wrong with me", JJ said, "we never said there was anything wrong with you we asked if you had something to tell us". Penelope looked around and made sure that everybody else was in the living room and then she leaned forward and said, "you can't tell Derek but" and JJ and Emily in unison whispered, "you're pregrant".

Penelope nodded her head yes and grinned as her friends hugged her, when they pulled apart she said, "I'm going to surprise Derek on Christmas morning", Emily said, "has anybody else figured it out"?, she said, "Reid and I think Fran has but nobody else and I want you two to promise me that you won't tell". They held out their pinkies and said, "pinkie swear".

Derek walked into the room and said, "ohhhhhh this looks serious you girls are pinky swearing", she paniced and said, "no no nothings serious handsome", Emily laughed and said, "PG just told us what one of your gifts was Morgan". He leaned over and said, "any hints Em"?, she shook her head and said, "nopeeeeee not one" and then JJ and Emily stood up and walked out of the room leaving Penelope and Derek alone.

Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "the boys have conked out so we're going to watch a movie, are ya interested"?, she said, "of course, you know me and my Christmas movies my love". Derek held out his hand and said, "that I do goddess, that I do" as they intertwined fingers and headed out of the kitchen to join the rest of their family.


	8. Chapter 8

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 8

Penelope woke up the next morning to the aroma of coffee, her eyes flew open and she sat up against the bedpost and said, "for meeeeeee"?, Derek handed her the cup and said, "for you my love, for you". She took a sip and said, "ohhhhhh that tastes goodddddd", he kissed her lips gently and said, "so do you gorgeous", she giggled and said, "what's everybody else doing"?, he said, "Dave is fixing breakfast and the kids are watching cartoons and the adults are drinking coffee in front of the fireplace this morning".

She laid her head back and said, "sooooo what's the plan for today"?, he said, "I think they are planning on maybe letting the kids go outside and play in the snow for a while and then maybe have them come inside and work on their ornaments for the tree". She said, "I still can't believe that Christmas is only 2 days away", he tapped her nose and said, "me either sweetness buttttt we will definitley be busy".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "so true, first working on the ornaments and tree and then maybe tomorrow we can work on our gingerbread houses", he said, "you get so excited about the holidays don't you"?, she said, "most definitley Mr. Morgan". She put her coffee down on the bedside table and then cupped her husbands face and leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, his hand then slid under the cover and up her thigh, just as his finger was getting ready to slide inside her panties they pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door. Derek said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Emily, Penelope grinned and said, "welllll good morning my raven haired beauty" causing Emily to laugh.

Derek said, "what's up Em"?, she said, "I hate to interrupt you but Dave sent me up to tell you that breakfast would be ready in about 5 minutes", Derek nodded his head and said, "we'll be right down". Emily laughed and said, "sureeeeeee you will", Penelope laughed and said, "I'll get dressed and be right down Em, I promise", she laughed and shook her head as she closed the door behind her.

Derek said, "where were we"?, and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss", Penelope put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away and said, "ohhhhh no you don't mister". He laughed and said, "what am I doing"?, she said, "you know what you're doing, you Mr. Morgan are trying to distract me", he put his hand on his chest and said, "meeeeee, now would I do that"?, she kissed his lips one final time before throwing her covers back and jumping up.

She stood beside the bed and said, "you sure would", he raised his hands in surrender and said, "true, very true", she said, "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes okay handsome"?, he blew her a kiss and said, "sure thing goddess, sure thing". He blew out a deep breath and turned just in time to see Penelope pull her gown off and toss it on the bed.

He felt himself growing extremely hard and he said, "woman you are going to pay for that", she laughed and said, "maybe later my loveeeeee" and as he headed out of the room he heard her giggling as she stepped back into the room. A few minutes later she walked into the living room and smiled as she saw her friends all cuddled up and drinking their coffee while they waited on breakfast.

Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "good morning everybody", Fran smiled up at her daughter in law and said, "good morning honey, how did you sleep"?, she said,  
"great, how about you"?, Fran said, "lastnight was amazing". Emily laughed and said, "Dave that old dog", Dave came to the door and said, "what did I do now"?, Derek covered his ears and said, "TMI people, TMI".

Dave laughed and shook his head and said, "this coming from the man that got caught having sex in the closet, in his wifes office and the elevator", he gave his step father his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "point taken man, point taken". Dave said, "breakfast is ready", the kids ran in front of the adults and Reid laughed when he saw his son trying to climb up into his chair.

Reid kissed the top of his sons head and said, "here buddy let daddy help you", Henry giggled and said, "fank you daddyyyyyyyy" as Reid sat down beside him, he ruffled the little boys hair and said, "you are very welcome buddy. Derek intertwined fingers with his bride as they made their way toward the table, he pulled out her chair and said, "there you go beautiful".

Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "always the gentleman", he winked and said, "only for you sweetness, only for you", the family then spent the next half hour to 45 minutes eating the amazing meal that Dave had prepared.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 9

After breakfast JJ looked at Jack and Henry and said, "how would you boys like to make your own ornaments for the tree"?, the looked at each other and then at JJ and nodded their heads yes. She said, "alright you two come with me and auntie P and we will get you started while the men are bringing the tree into the living room for us to decorate later".  
The two little boys took off right behind JJ and Penelope while Emily went to get the rest of the kits out of the closet, Fran smiled as she stood watching the men as they brought the tree into the huge room. Dave took a deep breath and said, "it's the best tree we've had up here so far in my opinion", Reid said, "I would have to agree with you Rossi, this tree is amazing".

Hotch said, "it's so full and smells so good", Derek said, "and later tonight it will be covered with decorations, especially if my baby girl has anything to say about it". Dave laughed and said, "she does love Christmas doesn't she"?, he said, "it is one of her favorite holidays", Reid smiled as he touched the tree and said, "I don't have many happy Christmas memories from when I was a kid".

Hotch put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "don't worry Spencer we'll make lots of amazing memories now", Derek said, "Henry is having so much fun with Jack over there working on those ornaments". Dave said, "he's been talking about that for a few weeks now, he was so excited, he just couldn't wait to make his own ornaments to hang on the tree".

Reid grinned and said, "Henry was so excited about this trip and I want to make so many happy memories for him, I want him to have the childhood that he deserves, not one like I had". Fran turned around and said, "don't worry Spencer this Christmas everybody is going to have a great time", Derek turned his head to the side and said,  
"do you know something that we don't momma, you have that look about you this morning".

Fran laughed and said, "it's only a few now baby boy, I guess that you will just have to wait and see won't you"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I guess I will momma,  
especially if you won't give me any hints". Fran zipped her lips and shook her head no", Dave said, "ohhhhhhhhhh you got the zipped lips, well I guess you know that you ain't getting nothing out of her now".

Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhh yeah I know that, I saw enough of that face growing up to know that trying to get anything out of her is a losing battle", Fran smiled at her son and said, "you got that right baby boy" before walking out of the room to join the girls, Jack and Henry. Dave said, "why don't we head out to the storage building and get the decorations while the girls are working with the kids on the ornaments".

Derek, Reid and Hotch followed Dave out of the house and toward the storage building, once they stepped inside Derek said, "wow Dave, this place is huge, do you have Jimmy Hoffa in here somewhere"?, he shook his head and said, "nope but probably anything else you might look for is" causing the men to laugh. Dave pointed to several boxes against the wall and said, "we need these" and walked over a little further and said, "alllllll of these".

Derek said, "ohhhhhh this is garland for the banisters, baby girl is going to love that", Reid said, "it's going to take us all several trips to get it all carried into the cabin". Dave grabbed a couple of boxes and said, "yep so we better get started", the men all grabbed boxes before heading back inside and sure enough it took 3 trips for them to be able to bring everything inside.

Penelope looked at Henry and said, "ohhhh that's beautiful Henry", he grinned and said, "fank you", Jack held up his and said, "what about mine"?, she said, "ohhhh that is amazing Jackers, you are both doing a great job". Fran stood back and watched how good her daughter in law was with the boys and she couldn't wait till Penelope and Derek had kids of their own, little angels that she could spoil rotten.

JJ leaned in and said, "how are you feeling Garcie"?, she said, "fine and dandy sugarplum, I was nauseated earlier but I'm fine now", Emily said, "try some crackers and gingerale, that helps to". JJ and Fran nodded their heads in agreement and Fran said, "they definitely help Penelope", Emily said, "I was so sick with Jack that poor Hotch was worried that I wasn't going to gain any weight at all".

JJ said, "gaining weight wasn't a problem with Henry, I gained like 25 pounds", Emily said, "I gained about 30 with Jack", Fran said, "I gained around 30 with each of my kids to". Penelope slid her hands down to her stomach and said, "I can't wait till he or she is here with us", Fran said, "me either and of course you know that I am going to spoil this baby rotten".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhh yeah I never doubted that at all, I figured that you would all have it spoiled rotten", JJ and Emily said, "count on it" causing all four women to laugh outloud". Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "I wonder what's got them laughing over there"?, Hotch said, "they are all probably talking about us", Reid said, "yeah probably".

Dave said, "alright now that all of the decorations are here how about we have some more coffee while we wait on the boys to get finished with their ornaments"? the men all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed toward the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 10

A few minutes later Fran was pulling another batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and putting them on the rack to cool, Derek walked into the room and said,  
"ohhhhhh I thought I smelled these" and picked up one and took a bite. Fran said, "have I lost my touch baby boy"?, he said, "no mam, they are delicious like always  
momma" and then kissed her on the cheek.

He stood there watching as she put them on the plate with the others and said, "that should be enough for a while don't you think"?, he said, "yeah think so momma, it  
looks like you have several dozen cookies there". She nodded her head and said, "I wanted to make sure that all of my babies got all the cookies that they wanted" and  
then she laughed as she put the cookies on a tray and headed into the living room.

Penelope looked up and said, "yessssss I have been craving these for days", Fran put them down in front of her and said, "here you go honey, you can get some first"  
and she winked at Penelope took a few into her hands. Derek said, "heyyyyyy no fair I'm your baby boy", she said, "so true but this is my daughter and it's only fair  
that she gets her cookies first".

Derek walked over and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "yeah I guess you're right, she deserves the best of everything", Penelope took a bite of cookie and said,  
"I sure do handsome that's why I married you". Derek said, "you say the sweetest and yet truest things goddess" causing the adults to all roll their eyes as they took  
a bite of their cookies.

Jack and Henry had made 5 ornaments a piece and smiled down at them as they laid drying, Reid said, "you boys did a great job these are beautiful", the two little boys  
smiled happily as they wiped the chocolate off of their lips. Henry then looked up and said, "fank you daddy" and Jack said, "thanks uncle Spence", he said, "in a few  
hours we can start decorating the tree and you know what that means right"?, the boys looked at each other and then squealed, "POPCORNNNNNNNN" and then took another  
bite of cookie.

Everybody got comfortable around the fire and started telling stories about some of their favorite Christmas memories and by the time everybody was finished it was then  
time to start decorating the tree. Penelope clapped her hands and said, "yayyy I've been looking so forward to this", everybody then started pitching in and doing their  
part as slowly but surely the decorations were put on the tree.

Penelope sighed happily as she felt her husbands arms wrap snuggly around her and then she felt his lips on her neck and whispered, "you look so beautiful, how about  
you and I slip off for a few minutes for some quality time"?, she said, "as good as that sounds my love we need to get this tree done first and then later tonight I  
am allllllll yours".

Derek gave her another gentle kiss and said, "I'll hold you to that sweetness", she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "I hope you do my love, I really  
hope you do". Derek felt himself becoming hard and faster than the speed of light, Penelope giggled as she looked down at the growing buldge in his pants and said,  
"I'm sorry hotstuff".

He winked at her and said, "no you're not, you like doing this to me", she put her hand over her heart and said, "me, neverrrrrr", and then he said, "don't worry baby  
girl later I'm going to give you quite the workout and that's a promise". She fanned her face and said, "I'll be looking forward to that", he said, "so will I gorgeous,  
so will I" and then he kissed the side of her neck one final time before walking over to join the men with the lights.

About an hour later Fran looked at Dave and said, "alright let's see how she looks in the dark", Dave nodded his head and turned off the lights and everybody was all  
smiles as they stood back looking at the finished tree. The ornaments that the boys had completed were hanging proudly in the front and as the lights bounced off of  
them they sparkled.

JJ got down in front of the boys and said, "you did an amazing job, your ornaments make the tree perfect", the boys put their hands on their hips and sighed happily  
as they watched the star on the top of the tree flash. Penelope said, "we should sing", Derek said, "so true baby girl" and a few seconds later the room was filled  
with the little family singing Jingle Bells.

Penelope glanced out the window and saw that it was snowing hard again, she relaxed in her husbands arms as the next verse of one of her favorite songs began, thus  
putting her and everybody totally in the Christmas mood.


	11. Chapter 11

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 11

After they had finished decorating the tree and the rest of the cabin Derek handed his baby girl a cup of coffee, she took it, smiled and said, "thank you handsome",  
even though it was making her extremely nauseated. JJ looked at her and could tell that she was getting sick so she said, "Morgan can you go in the kitchen and get down that platter for me I'm going to fix sandwiches to snack on".

He said, "sure will Jayje" as he headed into the kitchen, after she made sure Derek was out of the room she bolted over to Penelope and the two practically ran up the stairs and toward the bathroom. When they got into the bathroom and the door closed JJ held Penelopes hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Derek walked into the living room and said, "where's baby girl"?, Emily said, "she's upstairs showing JJ one of your presents", Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhh really now"?, Fran said, "yes and noooooo you aren't going up those stairs mister, you are not going to ruin that girls surprise". Derek said, "okay momma I can wait, afterall it's only 2 more days till we get to open them, sooooooo I'll be good".

When Penelope stood up, she rinsed her mouth out and JJ said, "I thought that the coffee wasn't bothering you"?, she said, "it hadn't been but something about that smell just totally turned my stomach". JJ said, "from now on either me or Em will hand you your coffee cup and it will have tea in it", Penelope said, "thanks Jayje, I really appreciate it".

JJ said, "well it's only 2 days till we get to open presents so don't worry we will do everything we can to make sure that Morgan doesn't find out about the baby", the friends both nodded their heads in agreement as they headed out the door. Emily looked up and saw them walking down the stairs and she quickly said, "so Jayje what's it like knowing what Dereks gift is"?, she smiled at Derek and said, "I know something you don't knowwwwwww".

Derek stuck out his tongue and said, "not cool Jayje, soooooo not cool", Penelope laughed ane said, "it's only a few more days hotstuff and then you will get to see allllllllll of the surprises I have for you". He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers and said, "I have a few surprises up my sleeve for you to goddess".

Penelope ran her hand up his chest and said, "ohhhhhhh reallyyyyy"?, he said, "yep and you are not going to seduce what they are out of me either", she winked and said,  
"we shall see about that my love, we shall see". JJ said, "I'm going to go in and fix some sandwiches so that we can have a snack since it's a few hours before dinner time".

Emily, Fran and Penelope followed her into the kitchen leaving the men to watch as the two youngest memebers slept peacefully on the couch, Fran grinned knowing that her suspicions were correct. The four women fixed a platter of sandwiches and then carried them into the living room, Hotch looked at Reid and said, "do you think we should wake the boys up or let them sleep"?, he said, "they've had a long day, I say we let them sleep we can always give them a snack later if they want it", Hotch nodded his head in agreement as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Penelope stood looking out the window as the snow fell in front of her, Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "I'm fine sugar shack, just watching the snow fall". He said, "it is beautiful isn't it"?, she said, "it sure is, I can't believe how fast the year has gone, it just seems like yesterday we were getting married".

Derek sighed happily and said, "the day I married you was one of the happiest of my life", she relaxed into his embrace and said, "for me to handsome, marrying you was without a doubt the best decision I've ever made". She turned around and gently pressed her lips against his, Fran couldn't help but grin from across the room as she watched the parents to be wrapped in each others arms.

When Henry and Jack woke up some time later they gasped in surprise when they saw that the train was surrounded by a train track, they ran over and Jack said, "I see the track but no train". They turned around when they heard a whistling sound and coming around the tree was the train and the driver was Reid, he said, "allllllllll aboardddddddd".

Jack and Henry grinned and laughed as Reid stopped the train and stood up letting them take control of the train and they rode around and around the tree until they had to stop for dinner. After dinner the rest of the night was spent with the adults cuddling up and watching as Jack and Henry rode around the tree laughing and having a great time.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual content

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 12

At the end of the evening Penelope started yawning and said, "well guys this tired girl is heading to bed", Fran said, "good night honey", she smiled and said, "good night everybody". She stood up and Derek said, "we'll see you all in the morning", Dave said, "don't forget that tomorrow we are suppose to make cookies and brownies with the kids".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh don't worry we haven't", JJ laughed and said, "we have to fix cookies for Santa", Emily said, "that's right because after traveling all over the world he's going to be hungry and tired". Derek said, "that's for sure", as they turned and headed toward the stairs, Fran watched as her son and daughter in law disappeared at the top of the stairs before saying, "it's been a long day and I think I'll turn in".

Dave said, "me to, I'm not as young as I use to be" causing everybody to laugh, couple by couple got up and headed to bed, the day had been long and tiring and they were glad that the boys conked out not long after dinner from exhaustion. Penelope took a deep breath as they stepped inside their room, she said, "I'll be right out handsome" and he nodded his head and said, "okay baby girl" as he started taking off his shoes.

Penelope grabbed something out of one of the drawers and headed into the bathroom, Derek walked over and stood in front of the window and smiled happily as he looked out at the snow. The moon was out and the way it was hitting the snow made it sparkle, he laughed as memories of earlier that night once again filled his mind, he was pulled back to reality when he heard Penelope clearing her throat.

He closed the curtains and turned around and said, "wowwwwwwww goddess, you look amazing", standing in the bathroom door was his baby girl in a black and red teddy,  
she bit down on her lip and said, "see anything that you like sugar"?, he pulled his shirt off over his head as he made his way over to her and said, "ohhhhh it's like it's Christmas morning and I get to unwrap my present".

Penelope giggled and said, "so I take it you like my little surprise"?, he put his fingers under the straps and slid them down over her shoulders and said, "it looks amazing on you buttttt". She said, "but what"?, as he slid the rest of the teddy down her perfect body he said, "right now I like it better puddled at your feet" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

Penelope didn't waste any time in unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and sliding them and his boxers over his hips, they pulled apart long enough for Derek to kick them to the side before he crashed his lips against hers. He ran his tongue on the seam of her lip practically begging for entrance and when she opened her lips wider he growled as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Penelope pulled away and pushed him down on the bed and when he raised up she straddled his waist and put her hands on his shoulders and said, "nope, tonight momma is in control". Derek said, "anything you say goddess, anything you say", he looked up at her and smiled as her breasts bounced up and down in his face, she bit down on her bottom lip as his hands cupped her breasts.

As he tweaked her nipples she slowly sank down on him earning moans and groans of pleasure, she intertwined their fingers as she started a slow and torturous pace, he said, "don't tease gorgeous". She grinded her his harder and faster and then looked down at him with her passion filled eyes and said, "remember hotstuff, tonight I'm in control" and the she rode him hard and fast for a few seconds before slowing down considerably.

Derek said, "ohhhhhh baby girl you are sooooooo gonna pay for that" and she threw back her head and moaned his name as he thrusted himself up into her, she swallowed hard as they then met each other thrust for glorious thrust. Penelope could feel her orgasm quickly approaching and so could Derek as he raised up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him, seconds later he felt himself being pushed down on the bed as she rode him hard and fast once again. She kept that pace up until she collapsed on top of him a few minutes later, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl".

He pulled the cover up over them as he tried to catch his breath, his goddess was always a wildcat in the bedroom and he loved it when she took the lead and tonight it seemed like something was different. Penelope kissed him gently on the lips before rolling on the bed beside him , he rolled over onto his side and ran his hand gently down her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful".

She smiled as she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said, "I love you hotstuff" and it wasn't long before he climbed back between her creamy thighs as they started making slow and passionte love again and again and again.


	13. Chapter 13

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 13

Penelope woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face, she looked up at her sleeping husband and sighed happily, she then kissed his chest and whispered, "I love you hotstuff". Derek started moving around and he mumbled, "I love you to baby girl", she kissed her way from his chest to his lips and when their lips touched his eyes flew open and he wrapped his arms tighter around her as he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "you were amazing lastnight hotstuff", he caressed her cheek and said, "it was you that was amazing baby girl", she took his hand and intertwined their fingers together and said, "I am soooooo happy right now". He winked at her and said, "me to goddess, everything is so perfect", she took a deep breath and said, "I want this Christmas to be the best we've ever had".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "as long as we're together it will be", she said, "I've had so much fun here with everybody, the snowball fights, the sledding,  
making the snow family". He laughed and said, "I'm just glad that we were all able to get this time off", she nodded her head and said, "me to hotstuff", she sighed happily and said, "I'm starving".

Derek grinned at her and said, "well then in that case we better head downstairs and get something to eat before my goddess of a wife starves to death", she playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "I can't help it, we worked up quite an appetite lastnight". He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "that we did".

Penelope slid out of his arms and stood up dropping the sheet that was covering her body, Derek said, "sweetnessssss that body is calling my name", she giggled and said,  
"well breakfast is calling my name". He put his hand over his heart and said, "that hurts sweetness, you would rather have food instead of your favorite hunk of chocolately goodness".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhh you are always gonna be my hunk of chocolately goodness buttttttt if I don't get something to eat soon I don't know what I'll do", he laughed as he stood up and slid his boxers on. He then turned around and said, "get dressed so we can get something to eat into that tummy because you know that the boys are going to want to start working on those gingerbread houses as soon as possible".

She nodded her head and said, "yeah I know it's just that I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve", he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "neither can I gorgeous". He then swatted her butt and said, "now do your husband a favor and put some clothes on that body before I toss you on that bed and have my way with you over and over".

She ran her hand down his chest and said, "as you wish lover" and then shook her butt and laughed as she stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her, he said, "woman you are going to be the death of me". She laughed and practically sang, "yeah but what a way to gooooooo", he grabbed his pants and as he was pulling them up he said, "so true baby girl, so true".

A few minutes later the happy couple walked into the dining room hand in hand, Dave looked up and said, "I was just getting ready to come up and get you two", Derek laughed and said, "yeah sorry about that we got a littleeeeeee ahhhhhhh distracted". JJ giggled and said, "yeah we kinda figured that", Fran said, "now that everybody is here let's eattttttt".

As Penelope sat down she took a deep breath as she looked at all of that food, she was hungry but at the same time was starting to get nauseated, she grabbed some toast and put some jelly on it and took a few bites before the nausea went away. JJ and Emily then watched as she started filling her plate with food, the family then spent the next little while enjoying their meal.

After their meal was over Henry and Jack headed through the house to play with their trucks while the adults started talking, JJ said, "the boys are so excited about making the gingerbread houses today". Penelope grinned and said, "me to, I haven't done that in years", Emily said, "I don't believe that I've ever done it sooooo this will be my first time".

Derek laughed and said, "don't worry Em, will be gentle with ya", she laughed and threw a pillow at him causing the rest of them to pick up pillows and start throwing them. They spent the next several minutes having a huge pillow fight. When Jack and Henry heard the commotion they ran into the room and looked at each other and laughed as they grabbed their pillows and said, "COWABUNGAAAAAAAAAA" as they joined right in with the pillow fight.


	14. Chapter 14

Mentions of sex in this chapter

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 14

After fighting for several minutes everybody stopped and started laughing, Jack looked around the room and said, "that was fun", Derek said, "I have to admit it that was fun". Fran giggled and said, "I haven't had a pillow fight since Derek was a baby", Hotch said, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time", Reid said, "I didn't have any siblings to fight with growing up sooooooooo I guess you could say that was my first pillow fight to".

Emily walked over and high fived him and said, "I think we did a great job for our first time", Reid laughed and said, "me to Em", Henry giggled as his mom picked him up and kissed his cheek. Reid said, "did you have fun buddy"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppppppppppp", Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh look at this mess", Dave said, "don't worry kitten, I'm sure that if we all pitch in we can have it cleaned up in no time".

Everybody smiled as they started picking up the mess that was laying all over the floor, luckily they hadn't touched the tree and a few minutes later after the mess was cleaned up Penelope said, "who's ready to make gingerbread housessss"?, Henry and Jack raised their hands and said, "meeeee meeeee". Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "come on sweetness I'll help you get the kits out of the closet".

Derek opened the door and was whirled around to see the lust filled eyes of his baby girl, she leaned in and quickly crashed her lips against his, he then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. His hands slid down under her butt and she moaned against his lips as he gently gave her butt a squeeze.

when they pulled apart he said, "wow, what was that"?, she licked her lips and said, "sorry hotstuff, I couldn't control myself", he kissed her lips gently and said, "no complaints here goddess, none at all". She bit down on her lip as her gaze slid down to the buldge in his pants, she licked her tongue out and said, "how about we take care of that little problem before we head back out to join the others"?, he said, "bab" and he heard his zipper going down and seconds later his eyes rolled back into his head as she took his very erect member into her mouth.

JJ looked at Emily and whispered, "I am so happy for Garcie and Derek, they are going to make great parents", Emily looked over her shoulder and then said, "they so are and that will give us another one to spoil". Emily rubbed her hands together and said, "I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve already", JJ said, "yeah me either".

Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you alright Bella"?, she said, "huh, oh yeah my love, I'm fine, just thinking that's all". Dave laughed and said, "Fran Morgan Rossi pleaseeeeeee don't think that you can fool a profiler", she turned around in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "I am just looking forward to the babies opening their gifts on Christmas morning that's all".

Derek closed his eyes and felt week in the knees as he felt his pants and boxers being pulled back up, he then looked at his wife and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. when they pulled apart he said, "that was amazing", she licked her lips and said, "no arguements here hotstuff", she grabbed some kits and giggled as she watched him wobbily move to grab the others.

A few minutes later the happy couple strolled into the living room carrying the kits and were instantly met by Jack and Henry, Derek said, "here you go buddy", Penelope handed Henry his kit and said, "here you go sweetpea". JJ looked at Emily and leaned in and whispered, "something tells me that the pregnancy hormones just got the better of Garcie", Emily laughed and said, "yepppppp" as they strolled over to join the rest of the family.

It wasn't long before everybody was working on gingerbread houses, Fran couldn't help but smile as she looked around the room at all of the happy smiling faces, she sighed happily and continued to work on a house with Dave. Derek laughed and said, "easyyyyyyy baby easyyyyyy" as Penelope gently put the roof on their house, she then winked at him and said, "easy peasy my love".

The family then spent the next few hours working, laughing and talking as the building of the houses continued 


	15. Chapter 15

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 15

When all of the gingerbread houses were done everybody stood back admiring their houses, Derek said, "not bad, not bad at all", Penelope smiled and said, "I would have to agree with you hotstuff". JJ said, "my favorite has to be Henry and Jacks, they did such a great job", Reid laughed and said, "that was a lot of fun", Hotch said,  
"maybe we need to make this a part of our Christmas holiday every year".

Emily said, "that sounds like a good idea?, Dave said, "I didn't think that I would like it but I had a lot of fun", Fran kissed his cheek and said, "I think the best part was seeing how much fun everybody was having", they all nodded their heads in agreement. Dave rubbed his hands together and said, "it's lunch time sooooooo who is ready to eat"?, the room was filled with the sounds of everybody saying, "meeeeeeeeee" casusing Dave and Fran to laugh as they headed into the kitchen.

Derek wrapped his arms around his bride and kissed her lips and said, "you look so beautiful", he then caressed her cheek as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you", Derek winked at her and said, "not as much as I love you", she ran her finger up his chest and licked her lips causing him to practically growl as he crashed his lips to hers again.

JJ laughed and said, "heyyyyyyy you two, remember there ar here", Derek laughed and said, "sorry Jayje, I just can't control myself with this goddess of a woman". Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily and said, "tell me about it", she elbowed him in the stomach and said, "heyyyy mister", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "what, I'm telling the truth, sometimes I can't keep my hands off of you", Emily blushed and turned in his arms to kiss his lips.

They all looked around when they heard Dave say, "lunch is ready", Reid said, "Jack, Henry lunch is ready" and they watched as the two little boys ran through the room squealing. The table was filled hamburgers and hotdogs and the boys said, "yesssssssss" as they climbed up at the table, Fran said, "since we are having a big dinner on Christmas we thought hamburgers and hotdogs would be good for today", Penelope nodded her head yes as she took a bite of her burger.

After lunch was over some time later Henry climbed up in his moms arms and laid his head on her shoulder, JJ kissed the top of his head and said, "are you sleepy baby boy"?, he nodded his head and yawned. Hotch looked down to see Jack yawning to and said, "maybe you should take a nap buddy"?, Jack wiped his mouth and pushed his plate away as Emily got up and said, "come on buddy mommy will go tuck you in".

Jack nodded his head as he headed out of the room, JJ stood up and carried Henry our of the room and toward the stairs, a few minutes later JJ and Emily were standing there watching as their sons slept. JJ said, "they're exhausted", Emily nodded her head and said, "they've had a busy week that's for sure", JJ said, "they are going to be so excited when they start opening their gifts on Christmas morning".

Emily said, "ohhhhhh they sure will", while they were standing there JJ said, "I can't wait to see the look on Morgans face when he finds out that he's going to be a daddy". Emily giggled and said, "yeah me either, I bet it will be priceless", JJ said, "we'll have to have our cameras ready", Emily laughed and said, "ohhhh that we will Jayje" as they turned and headed back down the stairs to join the others.

Fran and Penelope were cleaning up the kitchen when they heard JJ and Emily walking into the room, Penelope said, "are they sleeping"?, Emily said, "yeah they were almost asleep as soon as their little heads hit the pillow". Fran said, "well they have had a long day", Penelope said, "I can't wait to see the look on their little faces when they open their gifts".

Emily said, "Jayje and I were just talking about that", Fran and Penelope wiped their hands and Fran said, "how about we head in the livingroom to join the men and while the boys are asleep how about we watch some movies"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh that sounds good and I can cuddle with my hotstuff" causing the three other women to laugh out loud.

When they headed into the other room Fran said, "how about we watch some movies"?, Dave said, "sounds good to me", the rest of the men nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the women pick out a movie and put it into the DVD player. They then walked over and cuddled close to their husbands and then Fran pushed play on the remote.

A few minutes into the movie all four couples were wrapped in each others arms sleeping peacefully


	16. Chapter 16

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 16

When the adults woke up the saw that both boys were missing and so was Fran, Derek grinned as he got up off the couch and headed toward the kitchen, when he got to the door he pulled his cell out and snapped a few pictures of the boys making cookies with his mom. Fran looked at Jack and said, "you are doing a great job", Henry said,  
"what about meeeeee"? Fran tapped his nose and said, "you are doing a great job to Henry".

Derek then turned around and walked back over and said, "the boys are making cookies with momma", JJ said, "they are having so much fun up here and spending time with Fran is all they have talked about". Dave said, "she has planned a lot of activities that include the boys so they wouldn't feel left out", Hotch said, "Fran is one of the best women I have ever seen".

Derek said, "she is man, she really is, she raised me and my sisters after dad died and she never complained, not even when times got hard and believe me times got very rough there for a while". Penelope walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him and said, "your mom raised 3 great kids", Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "and she has one sexy goddess of a daughter in law to" causing Penelope to wink at her husband.

Emily said, "are your sisters coming up for Christmas"?, he put his finger to his lips and said, "yeah they are surprising momma, they are coming up tomorrow", JJ grinned and said, "ohhhhhh she is gonna love that". Derek said, "she loves it when her whole family is together for the holidays", Hotch said, "why didn't they come up to the cabin with us"?, he said, "they had to work but they will be leaving early in the morning and will hopefully be here before momma wakes up".

Dave said, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees the girls in the morning", Derek said, "neither can I man, she is going to loveeeeeee the idea of us all being together this year". Penelope smiled and said, "Christmas has always been one of my favorite holidays if not my favorite and it makes me so happy when we can all be together".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "me to goddess" as he wrapped her in his loving arms and claimed her lips with his again", Reid said, "okay so the boys are making cookies with Fran what are the plans for tomorrow"?, Hotch said, "well since it's Christmas Eve we could let them do whatever they want, they can go outside and play or play inside or just watch movies and play with Clooney and Mudgie".

Derek said, "speaking of Clooney I think I'm going to go take him for a walk", Dave said, "I'll go and take Mudgie to", Hotch and Reid stood up and Reid said, "I think I'm going to step out and get some fresh mountain air". Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "that sounds like a good idea, that way our wives can have time to talk about what they got us".

Emily stuck out her tongue and said, "not funny mister", he winked and said, "it's alright Em, I know that you still love me", she laughed and said, "now and forever Aaron, now and forever". The men all grabbed their coats and headed outside and when they were outside JJ and Emily leaned in and JJ said, "how are you feeling Garcie,  
are you alright"?, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "more than fine girlies, more than fine".

Emily said, "how's the nausea"?, she said, "right now it's good, Fran has been slipping me tea today instead of coffee and it's keeping my nausea down", JJ said, "if you need anything just let us know and we'll do what we can to help". She smiled and hugged the girls and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you girlies, you are my best friends and I loveeeeeee you" causing the girls to laugh.

While the men were outside Dave said, "do you have it"?, he pulled a box out of his pocket and said, "yep here it is", he opened the box and Reid said, "Morgan that's gorgeous and sooooo Penelope she's going to love it". Inside the box was a ring and not just a normal ring but a ring that screamed Penelope, one that was unique, it was a diamond and ruby ring and ingraved on the band was DM and PM forever".

Hotch said, "Garcia is going to love this Morgan", he said, "I hope she does", Dave said, "oh you aren't going to have to worry about that son, your baby girl is going to love this ring". Clooney looked up and barked and Derek said, "are you ready to head back inside boy"?, Clooney and Mudgie then wagged their tails as they headed back inside to join the women for cookies.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains sexual content

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 17

The rest of the evening flew by and soon everybody was nice and toasty in front of the fireplace watching Christmas movies, Emily lays her head down on her husbands shoulder as he rubs his hand across her shoulder. Dave and Fran are cuddled up watching the movie while Derek and Penelope on the other hand were kissing and making out like a couple of teenagers.

Reid threw a pillow at them to get their attention, Penelope blushed and mouthed the words, "sorryyyyy guys", JJ smiled and shook her head as everybodys attention was then put back on the movie. A few minutes later Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and whispered, "let's get out of here", she bit down on her lip and said, "you go first and then I'll sneak away in a few minutes".

Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "hurry up goddess", before sneaking out of the room, he quietly climed the stairs to their room and was stripping down to his underwear when Penelope walked into the room. He pulled her into his arms and said, "woman I just can't keep my hands off of you" before claiming her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

JJ looked over to where Derek and Penelope were sitting a few minutes earlier and leaned in and said, "it looks like we've lost two", Reid whispered, "I'm surprised that it took this long". JJ kissed his lips gently and said, "me to Spence, me to", she then turned around in his arms and rested her back against his chest as the movie continued.

Penelope slid Dereks pants and boxers down over his hips an then pushed him down on the bed, she slid out of her panties and kicked them aside, Derek said, "baby girl the things you do to me". She climbed up on the bed and straddled his waist, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "oohhhh you have no idea what I'm about to do to you" as she sank down on him.

Dereks hands went instantly to her breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as she rode him hard and fast, she had always heard that pregnancy hormones would do this but she never expected to be constantly turned on. Derek raised up and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, she pushed him back down and said, "nah nah nah you Derek Morgan are a naughty boy".

He said, "you have no idea" and rolled her over and smiled down at her as he hovered above her staring into her beautiful eyes, he caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful and I thank God everyday that you married me". Penelope wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said, "you are the love of my life hotstuff and nothing or nobody is ever going to change that" before she kissed him passionately.

As the ending credits rolled up the screen Dave said, "it looks like Henry and Jack have conked out", Hotch said, "I'll take him", Reid said, "hang on and I'll take Henry up to". JJ said, "since we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow I think I'm going to turn in", Emily said, "yeah me to, something tells me that the next two days are going to be amazing".

Fran took the movie out of the DVD player and said, "me to JJ", Dave said, "turning in sounds like a good idea to me to", Fran said, "I can't wait to see the look on the boys faces when they open their gifts". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "I believe that there are going to be a lot of surprised people this Christmas", everybody nodded their head in agreement as they headed up to their rooms.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks waist as he pounded in and out of her, he smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, they met each other thrust for thrust until they both came moaning each others names a few minutes later. Derek kissed her lips one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her.

He then pulled the covers up over their tired bodies and they cuddled close and it wasn't long before he heard a light snore coming from his bride, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you". He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he joined his baby girl, the love of his life in a well deserved nap.


	18. Chapter 18

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 18

Fran woke up and headed downstairs and stopped at the door when she saw Sarah and Desiree, she covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhhhh you're here" and both girls ran into her arms. When they pulled away she said, "I didn't think you could come", Sarah said, "we left late lastnight and just got here about an hour ago and thought that we would surprise you".

She said, "ohhhhh you did", Desiree said, "we wanted to call you and let you know but then Sarah said that it would be fun to try and surprise you", she hugged them both again and said, "I'm so glad that my whole family is here for Christmas". Sarah and Desiree grinned and in unison said, "Merry Christmas momma" and she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas babies".

Derek woke up to an empty bed, he threw the covers back and got dressed and headed downstairs, when he stepped into the living room he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "good morning baby girl", she giggled and said, "good morning handsome how did you sleep lastnight"?, he said, "like a baby".

Sarah and Desiree walked over and hugged their brother and he said, "I'm glad that you two made it safely", Desiree said, "the roads are pitiful but we didn't have any trouble". Derek said, "everything looks amazing", Sarah said, "we wanted to surprise everybody with breakfast so eat up", Derek laughed and said, "you don't have to tell me twice" as he sat down at the table.

Henry looked up at his mom as she poured him more juice and said, "fank you", she kissed the top of his head and said, "you are very welcome buddy", Hotch looked at the boys and said, "what do you want to do after breakfast"?, they looked at each other and Jack said, "can we play outside"?, Emily said, "you sure can buddy", they high fived and said, "yessssssssss" as they continued to eat their breakfast.

After breakfast Sarah and Desiree volunteered to clean up the kitchen so that the others could go outside and play in the snow, Fran said, "are you sure because I" and Desi said, "we're sure momma and after we get this cleaned up we'll be outside with everybody, we promise". She smiled and said, "I still can't believe that all three of my babies are here with me" before turning around and heading out the door to join the others.

Derek was standing with his arms wrapped around Penelope kissing the side of her neck when Henry ran over and took Penelope by the hand and said, "tome onnnnn", she laughed and said, "see ya later hotstuff". Derek watched as Penelope got on the sled with Henry and as they started down the hill he laughed as Henry squealed until they stopped at the bottom.

Jack rode down next with Emily and said, "this is awesomeeeeee" as he jumped up and ran up the hill to go down again, Hotch helped Emily up off the snow and kissed her lips passionately earning catcalls from the rest of the team. JJ said, "come on Spence let's slide down the hill", he intertwined their fingers as they started climbing the long hill.

After the kitchen was cleaned up the girls bundled up and headed outside, Sarah said, "come on Desi let's show them how it's done", Desi nodded her head in agreement as they grabbed a sled and headed up the hill. Derek said, "what are you girls going to do"?, Desi said, "we're going to have fun old man", Derek grabbed a sled and said, "I'll show you who the old man is".

Penelope watched from the top of the hill as Derek and his sisters raced down the hill, Derek jumped up and said, "nowwww big sister who's the old one"?, Sarah picked up a handfull of snow and tossed it at him and said, "you areeeeeeeeee" as she ran up the hill to slid down again. Derek laughed as he dusted himself off and started climbing the hill again.

Emily walked over to Penelope and said, "are you feeling alright"?, she said, "yep, the little one is being good so far", JJ said, "are you going to slide down the hill some more"?, she said, "sure, you wanna ride down with me"?, Emily said, "here we'll take this one and all three of us can slid down together". Derek pulled out his camera and snapped a few pictures as his baby girls slid down the hill with JJ and Emily.

The gang played outside for several hours before the boys had enough and wanted to go inside, Fran kicked off her boots and said, "how does hot chocolate sound"?, she got an rousing "yesssssss" and as she headed into the kitchen she started laughing as memories of the day in the snow came back to her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 19

While everybody was drinking their hot cocoa Dave said, "what would everybody like to do now"?, Jack and Henry wanted to play inside with the dogs so while they wer doing that the adults took that time to make sure that they had everything ready for Christmas morning. Sarah grinned ane leaned in and whispered, "is everything alright with Penelope momma"?, she grinned and said, "sure honey what makes you think somethings wrong"?, she said, "she's looking really pale".

Fran looked around to make sure that it was just the two of them and then she whispered something into her daughters ear, Sarah grinned and said, "ohhhh that's such great news, Derek is going to be so happy". Fran said, "now remember you can't tell anybody, especially your brother", she hugged her mom and said, "don't worry I won't, I promise".

Penelope was upstairs looking in their gifts and as she picked up the small gift and smiled, she then slid one hand down to her stomach and said, "I'm going to tell your daddy about you tomorrow and I just know that he's going to be as happy as I am". She wiped away a stray tear and put the box back in with the others before making her way back downstairs.

As the evening continued they had a huge dinner and a few gifts for each person was put under the tree, Jack and Henry were sitting and whispering what they thought was in their packages. Reid walked up behind JJ and wrapped her up in his arms and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'm just wondering what next year might bring".

Reid said, "hopefully only the best Jayje", she turned in his arms and said, "what would you say about us having another baby"?, he smiled from ear to ear and said, "I love that idea". She kissed his lips and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really, there's nothing more I want then to have a house filled with babies with you", she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "how about we start practicing tonight for that baby"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I love the sound of that and who knows maybe next Christmas we might have another little one" causing JJ to smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Dave looked down at his watch and said, "since it's almost bedtime for Jack and Henry I think it's time to ready Twas The Night Before Chrismas" earning cheers from the two little boys. Jack sat between his mom and dad and Henry climbed up in Reids lap and laid his head down on his chest as Rossi said, "alright Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse".

Henry smiled and listened quietly and a few minutes later his eyes were closing as Dave said, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night", Hotch kissed the top of Jacks head and said, "I think this one's out". JJ looked down at Henry and said, "yeah this one to", Reid stood up and said, "I'll get this one tucked in and be right back".

Hotch said, "yeah we'll be back in a few minutes" as the two daddies carried their young sons up the stairs and disappeared around the corner, Derek smiled as he then watched his wife, mother and sisters as they started putting some of the hidden presents under the tree. When Reid and Hotch came back downstairs they had their arms filled with gifts.

Penelope smiled and said, "I'll be right back we have more to bring down", she walked by Derek and said, "can you help me carry our gifts down please"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "right behind you goddess" as they started toward the stairs. Penelope grabbed her bags of gifts and Derek grabbed the others that were left and as the couple started out of the room Derek smiled and inwardly growled as he watched his wifes butt sway back and forth in front of him.

Fran looked up and saw Penelope carrying the packages and walked over and said, "here honey let me help you", it wasn't long before all of the gifts were under the huge tree. Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily and said, "did you remember the santa gift"?, she laughed and said, "yeah it's right back there" she pointed it out as he kissed her on the side of the neck.

Reid said, "what about Henrys gift from santa"?, she said, "yeah it's right there beside the train, right up front where he can see it", Reid wrapped his arms around her and said, "I can't wait for tomorrow to see the look on their faces when they open their gifts". JJ relaxed into his embrace and took a deep breath and said, "me either Spence, me either".

The grownups stayed up a few more hours before turning in, they knew that Henry and Jack would have them up bright and early to open gifts, Derek intertwined fingers with his beautiful wife as they disappeared into their room closing the door behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 20

Derek opened his eyes when he heard a knock a couple of hours later, he smiled and said, "come in", Jack said, "SANTA CAME, SANTA CAME", Derek said, "alright buddy we'll be right down". He kissed the side of his wifes neck and said, "get up goddess the troops are up and ready to open gifts", she giggled as she rubbed her eyes and said, "alright my love".

They both threw back their covers and got up and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs, Jack and Henry were waiting patiently for their aunt and uncle to come downstairs so they could open presents. One by one the presents were handed out and the room was filled with cheers as the boys opened their leggos, books, race cars,  
basketball goal and lots of other gifts.

JJ smiled as she opened the pearl necklace from her husband, she kissed his lips and said, "ohhhh Spence I love it", he said, "I thought that every year that we're married we can add another pearl". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love that and I love you", Sarah handed her mom a gift and Fran opened it and said, "ohhhhh Sarah, I love it".

Desiree handed her a bigger box and said, "here you go momma this is from me and Sarah", she opened the box and inside was a smaller box, she looked at her daughters and said, "really girls"?, they laughed as she dug through a few more boxes until she reached a small black box. She opened the box and inside was a mothers ring it was a beautiful gold band and on it was the birthstones of all 3 of Frans kids.

She said, "I love it, thank you so much", they hugged their mom and kissed her cheek before she handed them each a gift, when they opened their boxes they squealed to see plane tickets for both of them. Desiree and Sarah said, "HAWAIIIIIIIIII" as they ran over and hugged both Fran and Dave and he said, "hey this one is alllll your momma".

Hotch handed Emily a box and said, "I hope you like it Em", she ripped the paper off and said, "ohhhhhh Aaron I love it", she pulled the bracelet off and said, "I was just talking to PG and Jayje about this last week". He laughed and said, "yeah I know", she kissed his lips passionately and then said, "very sneaky Mr. Hotchner,  
very sneaky indeed".

Reid smiled as Henry handed him a box, he opened it and said, "I love it, I love it", inside the box was tickets to see the newest exhibit at the museum, JJ said, "welllll I heard you talking to Hotch about it and we wanted you to get to go sooooooo Merry Christmas Spence". He hugged and kissed them both as he looked down at the tickets in his hands.

Derek handed Penelope her box, she smiled and shook it and said, "is it a car"?, he laughed and said, "maybeeeeeee, maybeeeeeee not", she started ripping the paper off and when she saw the black box she felt her heart racing. She opened the box and when she saw the ring tears started streaming down her face, Derek reached over and wiped the tears away and said, "do you like it"?, she kissed him passionately and said, "I love it handsome, it's so beautiful".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "you're beautiful and I love you with every fiber of my being, now and forever", she rested her forehead against his and said,  
"you are my forever handsome, you and only you" before she claimed his lips in a soft loving kiss. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes as they exchanged touches and kisses.

They pulled apart when Henry carried the one remaining box over and handed it to Penelope, she handed it to Derek and said, "I hope you like it handsome", he shook it and said, "I wonder what it is". Fran, JJ and Emily had their cameras aimed and ready as they watched Derek start to slowly rip the paper off of the box, Penelope watched as he dropped the paper on the floor before looking up at her and winking.

He put his hand on the lid and grinned as he got ready to take the lid off


	21. Chapter 21

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 21

Penelope took a deep breath as he took the lid off and looked into the box, he picked up what was inside and said, "baby does this mean"?, she nodded her head and said, "I got the confirmation right before we left the other day". He laid his box down and wrapped his arms around her and said, "we're having a baby"?, she laughed and said, "that we are handsome".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "how far along are you"?, she said, "around 12 weeks", he kissed her again and then slid his hand down onto her stomach and said, "Merry Christmas little one I'm your daddy". JJ, Emily and Fran snapped picture after picture as he dropped to his knees in front of her and raised her shirt and placed a soft and gentle kiss to her stomach.

Penelope reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "are you happy handsome"?, he got up and kissed her lips and pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm so so happy baby girl". When they pulled apart the family walked over and congratulated them, JJ said, "and now you know that I am going to spoil him or her rotten, right"?, she giggled and just as she was about to answer everybody else said, "us to" causing her to laugh harder.

She felt smaller hands wrapping around her, she looked down and there stood Jack and Henry and she said, "are you ready to have another cousin"?, they both laughed and nodded their heads yes and said, "yeahhhhhh". Fran said, "and of course I can't wait to spoil my grandbaby", Derek walked over and kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "Merry Christmas momma".

She said, "Merry Christmas baby boy", she then hugged Penelope and said, "Merry Christmas honey", she then smiled and said, "next year I am going to be spoiling you rotten". Dave slapped his hands together and said, "alright who's hungry"?, everybody in unison said, "MEEEEEEEEEE", he said, "since we are having a big dinner later how about we have a light breakfast say like with pancakes and waffles"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement as Dave and Fran turned and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Sarah and Desiree hugged Penelope and Derek and Sarah said, "congratulations Penelope, I am so happy for you and my baby brother", she laughed and said, "thank you Sarah". Desiree said, "and of course you know that if you need a baby sitter that we are available any time"?, Derek threw his arm over his sisters shoulder and said,  
"thanks you two" as he kissed Desi on the temple.

Penelope sighed happily as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, she said, "did I surprise you"?, he said, "yes you did goddess and it was an amazing surprise". She turned around in his arms and said, "just think in a few months we are going to have a little person that is part of both of us Derek".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "and him or her is going to be gorgeous just like their mommy", she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "orrrr as handsome as you, well you know if it's a boy". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that we're going to have a baby beautiful".

Penelope smiled and Derek said, "what's that smile for, what are you thinking about"?, she said, "I remember when this little one was conceived", he said, "you do huh"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yeah do you remember that long weekend that we took right after that long case"?, he said, "ohhhhh yeah that would have been about 12 weeks ago wouldn't it"?, she kissed his lips and said, "that it would sugar shack".

Derek said, "you are practically glowing baby girl, I don't see how I've missed it, how did I miss you glowing"?, she said, "well I have had a lot of help since we got here". He said, "help, who knew that you were pregnant before today"?, she said, "wellllll Spencer walked in while I was sick and he figured it out, I think that your mom realized it and JJ and Em knew to".

Penelope said, "I hope that you aren't mad, I just wanted you to be sur" and he cut off her rambling when he claimed her lips with his


	22. Chapter 22

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 22

When they finally pulled apart she breathlessly said, "I take it that you aren't mad at me then"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "no sweetness I'm not mad, how can I be mad, we're having a baby". She giggled and said, "I wanted to tell you the minute I found out but then with it being so close to Christmas I thought that I would surprise you".

He smiled and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that there is a little baby growing right here" as he rubbed his hand over her stomach, she took a deep breath and said, "believe it handsome because soon your baby girl is going to be as big as a house". He said, "hey now I don't want to hear that kind of talk, you are beautiful now and you will be beautiful when you are ready to give birth".

She laughed and said, "let's see if you're saying that when I'm all sweaty and gross and yelling things at you that you've never heard coming out of this goddesses mouth". He winked and said, "I happen to think that you are sexy when you are all sweaty becauseeeee it's usually me that got you that way", she playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "what am I going to go with you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "keep me and love me forever", she smiled up lovingly at him and said, "you my handsome hunk of a husband have a deal", causing them both to laugh as he leaned in for another kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard Henry and Jack giggling, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh I'm gonna get you" and they squealed as both Derek and Penelope started to chase them around the living room. JJ and Emily watched as Henry wrapped his arms around Penelopes neck and said, "lub you", she kissed him all over the face and said, "I love you to".

It wasn't long before they were all sitting down at the table, they were all laughing and talking as they ate their Christmas morning breakfast, Derek slid his hand onto Penelopes leg and gently squeezed it earning a smile and wink from her. After breakfast was over Jack and Henry raced over to their toys and then they spent the next several hours playing.

While the boys were playing with their new toys the men sat and watched them as they started talking about the nursery, the women were all in the kitchen working on a huge Chrismas dinner. Fran glanced over at her daughter in law and said, "how are you feeling honey"?, she said, "good, really good and the morning sickness isn't so bad right now".

JJ said, "when I was pregnant with Henry the first few months were rough but then my pregnancy hormones kicked in and I forgot allllllll about my nausea", Penelope laughed and blushed as memories of her interlude with Derek came back to her mind. Emily said, "ohhhh I know that look, dish it girl", Penelope said, "when we were getting the gingerbread kits out of the closet my hormones kicked in".

JJ laughed and said, "is that what took you and Morgan so long"?, she nodded her head and said, "guilty as charged Jayje", Emily said, "ohhhhhh I soooooo remember those hormones". JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "me to Em, me to", Penelope said, "it was like I had to have him", Emily said, "ahhhhhh yeah we've all been through that".

Fran said, "definitely honey", Penelope said, "Frrrrannnnnnn", she said, "whatttt"?, Penelope said, "you mean to tell me that" and Fran interrupted her and said,  
"ohhhh honey when I was pregant with Derek I craved sex alllllll the time". Emily said, "when I was pregnant with Jack I constantly craved Aarons touch and we would go at it like 6 or 7 times a day".

JJ nodded her head and said, "the same with me and Spence", Penelope fanned her face and said, "something tells me that Derek is going to loveeeeee that", they turned and looked at the door when they heard Dereks voice say, "what's Derek going to love"?, causing all of them to throw back their heads and laugh out loud. He just filled his cup with coffee and said, "okkkkkkkkk" before turning around and heading out of the kitchen.

Penelope covered her mouth and said, "we are so bad", Fran said, "enjoy it honey, enjoy it" and as they continued to work on Christmas dinner they laughed and talked about what pregnancy was like for them all.


	23. Chapter 23

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 23

The men were all still talking when Fran stepped to the door and said, "dinner is ready", they got up and headed to the kitchen, when they stepped inside they couldn't  
help but smile as they looked at the table that was filled with amazing looking food. Reid and Hotch helped Jack and Henry up to the table and then sat down beside  
their wives.

Dave smiled as everybody started putting food into their plates, as he looked around the room he saw beautiful flowers all over the room and the aroma of turkey and  
dressing filled the air. He looked at his beautiful wife Fran and his step daughters Sarah and Desiree and he sighed happily knowing that this Christmas had turned  
out just like he had hoped.

He took a bite of turkey and grinned as he watched Sarah teasing Desiree about a boy back home, he watched as she blushed and said, "stopppppppp it he's a huge pest  
and that's all". Sarah said, "sureeeeeeeee he is", Desi said, "come on Sarah pleaseeeeee" and Fran laughed as she watched her girls hug each other and then turn their  
attention to their brother.

Reid intertwined fingers with JJ and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you Jayje", she kissed him gently and said, "I love you to", he  
then looked down at their son and smiled as they watched him eating. Hotch leaned in and whispered, "you look amazing Em" into Emilys ear, she said, "why thank you  
so much Mr. Hotchner".

He gave her a thousand watt smile and said, "you are very welcome Mrs. Hotchner", she sighed and said, "everything is so perfect right now isn't it"?, he said, "it  
sure is Em". She leaned in and whispered, "tonight I have a surprise for you", his eyes got big and he said, "ohhhh you do huh"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhh yes  
and you are gonna love it".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I don't doubt it but I have to say you have me very intrigued", she giggled and said, "ohhhh intrigue is good my love, it is  
very very good". They looked down at Jack and smiled when they saw him laughing and talking with his best friend Henry, as Hotch glanced around the room he couldn't  
help but smile as his growing family.

Penelope could feel somebody looking at her and she glanced up and smiled when she saw her husband staring at her, she said, "is something wrong handsome"?, he put  
his hand on her stomach and said, "nothings wrong sweetness, everythings perfect, simply perfect". She put her hand on top of his and said, "how often do I tell you  
I love you"?, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "everyday it's implied" before claiming her lips again.

After dinner and clean up was over everybody headed to the living room, Derek and Penelope were sitting in front of the fireplace wrapped in each others arms as they  
watched the boys playing in the floor. Reid and JJ were looking out the window as a new coating of snow blanketed the ground, Hotch kissed his wifes lips as they  
stood under the mistletoe.

Dave and Fran were sitting by the tree talking when Sarah and Desiree walked over and sat down beside them, Fran threw an arm over Desirees shoulder and said, "you  
two being here with us this year means so much to me". Desiree kissed her moms cheek and said, "there is no other place we would rather be momma than here with you  
and the rest of our family".

Derek rested his chin on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I love you so much goddess and I'm going to show you how much everyday for the rest of our lives", she looked  
up at him and said, "I'll hold you to that". He kissed her lips and said, "sounds like a plan gorgeous", she giggled as she caressed his cheek, she said, "marrying  
you was the best decision I've ever made" as her lips claimed his in a gentle kiss.

As Derek looked around the room he thought to himself that he was the luckiest man in the world, he had an amazing mom and sisters, a great job, friends that he would  
do anything for and they would do anything for him and a gorgeous wife and in a few months he would be the father of a beautiful little girl or a handsome little  
boy and he couldn't wait.

When Penelope looked up at him he said, "Merry Christams baby girl", she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Hotstuff" and the rest of the night was spent with them  
all laughing and talking and spending the holiday as a family, an amazing family.


	24. Chapter 24

Merry Christmas Hotstuff-Ch 24

The Epilogue- Several Months Later

Penelope looked up and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh where is he"?, Fran wiped her forehead and said, "he's on his way Penelope the jet landed a few minutes ago", she said, "I need him here Fran, I need him". The doctor said, "you are doing great Penelope and a few more pushes and your baby will be here", Fran said, "did you hear that sweetie, you are doing a great job".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "I need him with me" and then she was hit with another contraction and she grabbed Fran by the hand and she said, "ohhhh here comes another one". The doctor said, "push Penelope, push" and push she did until the doctor told her to stop, she collapsed against the bed and said, "I can't do this, I can't".

Fran said, "you can Penelope, you can do this", she said, "I need Derek, where's Derek", just then the door flew open and he ran inside and said, "I'm here baby girl,  
I'm here". He kissed her lips and said, "you didn't think I was going to miss our child being born did you"?, she said, "I'm so glad that you're here", he kissed her on the forehead and said, "me to baby, me to".

A few pushes later the room was filled with the crying of baby boy Morgan", Derek said, "ohhhh goddess he's gorgeous", she said, "of course he is you Derek Morgan are his father". The doctor held the baby up and Fran snapped a few pictures and said, "I'll go and let the others know that we have a boy", she kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "congratulations".

She hugged Derek and said, "congratulations baby boy", he wiped away tears and said, "thank you momma", Fran smiled as she turned and headed out of the room, Derek said, "ohhhh look at what we did"?, she said, "he's the best of both of us hotstuff". He kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "hi there little man I'm your daddy and this gorgeous woman is your mommy".

The baby started squirming and Derek said, "here you go sweetness, he needs some mommy time", Penelope said, "is he alright"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "he's fine Penelope, I promise". Penelope looked down into the eyes of her son and she said, "ohhhh he looks just like you hotstuff", he said, "I see a lot of his mommy in him to".

She laughed and said, "I love you", Derek said, "I love you to" and as their lips met the baby started fussing and Derek said, "ya know we need to pick a name for him". Penelope said, "I have an idea", he looked from his son to his wife and said, "and just what is your idea"?, she leaned up and whispered a name into his ear and he smiled and said, "perfect".

About an hour later Penelope was holding her son when Derek and the rest of her family came into the room, they slowly gathered around the bed and JJ said, "ohhhhh he's gorgeous". Derek said, "of course he is baby girl and I are his parents", Emily rolled her eyes and said, "seriously PG he's gorgeous, congratulations", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Em".

One by one the rest of the family congratulated her and Derek and told them how adorable their son was, Fran said, "alright the big question here is have you both picked a name"?, they nodded their heads in agreement and Derek said, "we have". Dave said, "well Morgan what is it"?, Penelope said, "everybody we want you to meet the newest addition to our clan".

The baby yawned and stretched in Penelopes arms and she said, "everybody we'd like you to meet James Zachary Morgan", Fran said, "ohhhhh your dad would be honored to know that you named your son after him". Derek kissed mom on the cheek and said, "what do you think of your first grandbaby momma"?, she wiped her eyes and said,  
"he's amazing and perfect".

Penelope said, "would you like to hold him"?, she said, "most definitley" and as Derek watched his wife hand the baby over he couldn't help but smile, he then sat down beside Penelope and watched as Fran kissed her grandson and said, "hi sweetie, I'm your nana and I love you so much". Derek looked at his wife and said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome".

Emily rubbed her very pregnant stomach and said, "soon it will be us having another baby", Hotch sighed and said, "yeah and I can't wait", Penelope said, "and then we will have yet another baby to spoil". Emily said, "Jack is already thinking about names and so far for a girl he's liking Ariel and for a boy he's liking Aladin and Hercules" causing everybody to laugh.

Penelope sighed happily as she watched her family, she was a lucky woman, the luckiest woman as far as she was concerned after all she had Derek, James and the rest of her amazing family and she knew that no matter what life threw at them they would handle it like a family, they would handle it together.

THE END


End file.
